i will always love u
by crazysp
Summary: gabriella is dating the hottest guy in school troy bolton but people always want to break them up will she accept defeat or be strong and hold on to her man
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with troy at first sight , his and husky sky blue eyes his amazing body I just fell head over heals and I am just gaga over him since I am currently his girlfriend. i mean troy Bolton is the hottest guy in school and he chose the geeky Gabrielle has is me . I just love him so much and guess what he had this ex whose name is sharply but she is so in love with zeke its not even funny. My best friend Taylor is dating Chad, troy's best friend who I may say is so nice and a really good guy . I am walking in the cafeteria contemplating what a great life have when this snobby bitchy Andrea came up to me and snubbed her nose at me like I was the scum of the earth . I was really mad because she hates me for no apparent reason because I came into their popular group so suddenly and she also wanted troy for herself which I would never make happen now that I had him for myself. I always notice how she also talks to him with this sweet seductive voice which is just ick , she tried to take him from sharpay and I got to say it didn't work because once you're dating troy he remains loyal he is just so nice its unbelievable . that's why I love him speaking of loves here is my honey now . troy is just so great i really love him but sometimes i wonder if he only dating me cause he feels sorry for me because until a few days ago i don't think he knew i exist and all of a sudden I'm his girlfriend so surreal and i just hope it never end .


	2. Chapter 2

Troy Is my bf and I love him but since we started dating I have noticed that people r trying to break us up like Andrea this little bitch that thinks she is so hot when she is disgusting and so lame. well anyway she tried to break us up by trying to convince me I was making troy's life miserable and I was a nuisance to him lucky for me that I figured out quickly her game and wised up enough to send her packing . I was walking to the cafeteria when I noticed a hand snaring into the broom closet and a pair of lips greeting ever so sexily, I noticed it was my favorite guy troy who was catching me up on our missed kisses u see troy and I have this game we play that everyday in between classes a and lunch we kiss in the broom closet today I was late for chem. Because of Mrs. Bailer who was lecturing me about trying out for the scholastic decathlon. I am smart but I just I just don't always want to be the greeky brainiac girl like people usually see me has I want to break free of my image and be me Gabriella with no labels and no cliques . I was happily kissing troy when the make out session started to get a little hot to fast and I reluctantly ended it . "Why did u do that ". " I don't know I just think we should cool down before it gets too far too fast ". I noticed troy looking dejected but couldn't say anything. " I think we should have sex " wait ,wat ,no ,im, not ready !!!!!!!!

Sorry guys a cliffhanger I just want to say could u plz review and tell me wat u think , because I need some input plz . I hope to make this story has good has possible and I am going to put how much reviews I'll need before I post the next chapter 10 . plz review and thanx a lot crazysp


	3. an

a/n I justed wanted to ask u guys to vote on my poll has it will affect a story I want to make thans crazysp


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry for the long update was just kinda lost ... but im ok now .. expect an update maybe everyday has it summer jamaica now yah! want to sout out to my first reviewer thanks for reviewer and keep then coming

i would like to see 5 reviews by time 2marrow hopefully :)

...

I looked at troy shocked …wth ! Was he talking about sex …. I'm not ready for that yet. Im jus 16 I don't think mu mind is emotionally mature for it yet .. I know what you guys are probably thinking 16 and not reafy for sex . don't get me wrong I'm know all about it has one summer I was with my friends Taylor and sharpay and they told me that they were already having sexy and it was great they explained the topic to me in much details and in my mind it was so vivid it was scary . They told me it hurt like hell but the pleasure they got was worth it kind of stuck in my mind and had me thinking maybe I would give troy my virginity but I kind of forgot about it when school started to get hectic and all my classes where stressing me out . I just continued to look at him and gape staring confusingly .babe you know I love you and I just want to excess it to you in this way I just want to give my all to you my perfect girl" troy said . I just stood still gaping I really in all truth didn't know what to say here was this perfect guy who loved me and cared so much and he was only asking this one thing of me why couldn't I give him it am I that bad a girlfriend . Troy took the silence has rejection and walked away before I could say anything

I walked around the halls all day not really concentrating on my subjects in my class still thinking about troy . all my questions where would this break us up or make us stronger ?, should I do it or not ? Should I just give away my v without a second thought ? I was just so confused. …

Meanwhile troy is in the gym wondering why he posed that stupid question to Gabriella. He loved her and was really thinking about this relationship and wondering if this decision that he voked was really the right question. He was not a virgin honestly but all the time he's has sexed its just sex and nothing else. But I know with Gabriella it would be exceptional and perfect but if only she would see that. He wasn't going to pressure her but when he saw that dumbstruck look on her face he was crushed he kind of didn't she was going to say yes right away but after he made that speech he kind of expected more than shock . Maybe he should have sticked around to her what she had to say but he was just so lost and crushed that she didn't want to give that special; part of her to him to signify how much there relationship meant to her … rite know I'm just sad

Three words …..HELP!

Was the random text Gabriella sent to her best friend Sharpay and Taylor … they knew that meant recon KNOW !


	5. authours note

Not an update . I would like my readers to give me input on whether I should my chapters between 600-1000 words has maybe some of you think they are too short . the reasons I didn't make too long I didn't want to bore you so please give me some input .


	6. Chapter 5

lucky!

After I sent the text to sharpay and Taylor I quickly found an excuse the go to bathroom telling the teacher that I wanted to pee. Two minutes later I found sharpay and Taylor walking into the bathroom "where were you. I was waiting so long for you. Guys I need help like seriously! I m so confused troy wants to have sex but I don't, I mean I love him but I just am not ready for that kind of commitment I want when I finally have sex for the first time I will know the moment and stars will start shining for me to know that moment … really so guys what do you think. Gabriella said

Well first of all I think you should breathe and calm down, if you don't want to have sex then don't and if troy cant understands that then when tough for him. Sex is something that should not be taken lately it's a sacred thing and should be honored has such. When me and Zeke first did it I know it was the right moment for me and plus we really wanted it both of us not just one. So just calm down and review the pros and cons of sex and you will know your decision.

Taylor was feeling a little guilty because of the way sharpay just spoke because that wasn't the way things happened for her and Chad. It was just a momentous decision that happened one day in the summer when they were bored and needed something to do Chad suggested sex and the rest they say is history. They both liked it so they just decided to have more and more until they started to crave it like food, it was know and addiction and they couldn't go a day without it like food. Looking back at it they never really what they where getting themselves into so it was really rushed and full of passion and lust. Has Taylor thought about it she realized that she couldn't really give Gabriella any sound advice has she never knew what she was getting herself into. So she was just speechless and stuck.

Gabriella was wanting for Taylor to say her piece and was shocked when Taylor didn't say anything she wanted to know why but never got the chance to ask that question has sharpay phone alarmed and she hurriedly told them that the teacher was coming. This alarm was the reason they late because they made a plan for one of their friends Martha to warn them if the teacher was going to look for them. They made it into class has miss Wilson was just stepping out the classroom when the saw them she stopped and said "oh good I was just going to look for you guys ".

The teacher resumed the class and Gabriella was still pondering her decision.

Meanwhile troy was talking to Chad and zeke and wondering if he did the right thing

Sorry guys next chap you will get this all because of my second review thanks … loved your comment it inspired me to write this chap early xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally made a decision about what I wanted to do about what troy asked me. I loved him so much but I don't think I'm ready for sex so I'm just going to tell him that I want to wait until I know it's that special time. I really hope that he understands where I'm coming from if he loves me he will understand.

I went to the gym and found him, I knew he would be here has this is where he always his when has problems he says he relaxes him and calms his mind "I wildcat, u up for a talk" his face broke out in a smile and he rushed and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back and told him that I want ready and if he will wait for me because I want our first time to be special and great. He just looked at me and said of course anything for my girl. We finally crossed that bridge and made it pass great!

Brittany smirked, she heard "troyella "where having problems and she was ecstatic about this. She has always wanted troy and know was her change to get him

Gabriella and troy walked hand in hand to their next class which was coincidentally together and their teacher was none other then Miss Darbus ,when they arrived they where late because of they were kissing along the way . "Bolton, Montez you're late DETENTION! You do the crime you pay the time." Miss Darbus what have I told you about you're old saying you should pay attention in our lesions okay! Sweet cheeks "troy said. This infuriated miss darbus has the whole class laughed, she gave him detention for the week.

Brittany was telling her friend Samantha about her plan to get troy away from the little bitch Gabriella. Samantha was all for it and said she would help her seduce troy and get him from Gabriella . Brittany has hated Gabriella since she came to this east high because 1. she stole troy who was kind of her EX but not really has troy only had sex with her and it didn't mean anything to him, Brittany knew this from the beginning cause troy told her but she still hold a grudge against Gabriella because she changed troy Bolton and made him a one girl guy and into a relation something she was never able to do …. SHE WAS JEALOUS!

2. she was formerly the most popular girl in school has she was the head cheerleader but Gabriella changed all that . She changed their school and made popularity and cliques not matter and that infuriated Brittany because in the process she made her self the most popular girl. Brittany never pays attention the fact that Gabriella never wanted to be the most popular girl and most of the time she tells people to not label her has that because she was just an average girl and wanted to be treated normally like everybody else.

3. She stole Taylor … Taylor was Brittany's previous lackey meaning that although Taylor is smart and a braniac Taylor always wanted to be apart of the in crowd and she knew she would never get that chance without some help from a famous person so she made a deal with Brittany that she would do her homework and tutor her (Brittany was failing all her subjects especially chem. Which Taylor is super good at) all in exchange that she helped to get popular by getting invited to the parties and intruding her to all her friends. This arrangement went on for 8 months until Gabriella came . Taylor started to notice that she was benefiting nothing from this deal has Brittany treated her has dirt and and she has promised to keep her end of the bargain and never does. Taylor was starting to get tired of it and when Gabriella came and showed Taylor the light it made her see that she didn't always have to be popular she could just be herself .

Flashback

The stress was getting to her she was falling behind in school because she was always doing Brittany work. Taylor was in her room doing her project for chemistry not only hers but Brittany's too and she was so tired because her head was hurting her has her period just started to day and when she has her period she always her major headaches and cramps. She finished Brittany own and before she could get to hers her head dropped and she fell asleep until morning . That morning was the day that the project was due and Taylor was so embarrassed that when the teacher called upon her for her project she never had it. The whole class laughed and smiled has they where waiting for the day braniac Taylor would not do her work. Miss Wilson called her after class .

" Taylor wats happening you're my brightest student and I expected better from you " Taylor hung her head in shame and started crying . " wats wrong darling her things happening at home , you know you can talk to me right "Taylor made some excuse and miss Wilson gave her and extension .

Some days after that Taylor met Gabriella and it was friendship at first sight. "Taylor honey do my chem. Lit and physic homework" Brittany said she was in the hall with Taylor and Gabriella "sure " Taylor said and Gabriella looked at her in shock . Brittany smiled and walked off. "What is going Taylor why did you agree to it is that girl bullying you " Gabriella said Taylor told her the whole story . " ooh Taylor do you want to be popular that bad " Taylor didn't say anything ."popularity is just a thing just because you aren't popular doesn't mean you're any less special you don't have to be popular to get attention and sometimes popularity is too much and just hype I'm sure you're special and a great person without popularity . I know that you are a good person and who doesn't see that is an ass:" Taylor listened to Gabriella and saw the light and from that she stopped her bargain with Brittany.

That made Brittany mad and wants revenge on gabs because she thinks Gabriella is a little goody two shoes. She found out because a girl on her cheerleading squad heard what Gabriella said and told Brittany.

Brittany smirked and smiled PAYBACKS A BITCH AINT IT! Has she was looking at her delectable target A Mr. troy Bolton


End file.
